


New Beginning

by RoughMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not a Mpreg fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughMoon/pseuds/RoughMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Derek move to NY after the fire. Of course, nothing is easy for them, not even in the big city.</p><p>Years later, Stiles and Derek have a new life in Beacon Hills. But, as they say, the past casts a long shadow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Since I just started, I will update tags as I go.
> 
> I'd really love to see a retrospective TW episode with an alive Laura Hale, since I think she is such a great character! So, as you can imagine, this is Sterek but with a lot of Laura and Derek as well. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!

“Let’s make a child tonight, honey.”

Stiles’ words are thick and warm, seductive like wool in a winter night.

Fully awake, Derek turns his face to Stiles, caressing his cheek with a brief touch of his fingertips.

“Stiles...” His voice is low and soft, gentle.

And then Stiles can’t help but ruining the effect by going fully into Stiles mode: high, quick and spastic, and totally anticlimatic. But, weird as it is, that’s the way he loves him.

“Yes, sure, I know. You made your point very clearly and you don't have to repeat it. There are a lot of things going on and we don't know how it will go, so we shouldn't let ourselves get too many expectations or even think too much about it. I know we have to keep calm and cool so we have a clear mind tomorrow; we have to be very wise since this is a decision that will affect us for the rest of our life, and not only us, also the pack, my father, and Dennis, of course...”

“Stiles…, just shut up, ok? I was going to say that your father is still awake, will hear us. He's turning around and around in his bed. He's worried. Just like we are.”

Derek is amused because Stiles will always be Stiles, a bright, strong and warm will with sharp eyes focused on the ones he cares.

Focused on him right now.

Leaning his head to the left, Stiles slightly smirks before replying.

“Ok..., let's make silent love, then. I'll bite your arm and you'll bite my pillow.”

 And so they did.

 

**1 - The wind**

Sweet little lies or fucking big lies, who cares anyway?

Laura doesn't, not anymore; she doesn't mind if Derek can tell or not during their scattered calls, and she stopped trying to catch them from him a long time ago. She's past the line for lies, she has more important things to focus instead, and she is determined now, she knows what she wants and what she has to do to get it, when will she tell him and how. She's the alpha and she intends to keep being it for a long time. She won't allow them becoming lost wolves, omegas, without a family, without a future.

She didn't care for a while, she thought that all was lost, all betrayals done, and she only wanted to cut any remaining ties with her past, get rid of her asphyxiating power and find new relationships, people to have fun with and who could help her burn the butt of her life. She wanted to forget, to indulge herself in a quick and dirty way of life, without ties or heavy feelings. She just wanted to have nothing to lose. She wanted an easy job (got it: she was an accountant for a chain of grocery stores), easy friends (done. They were easy enough to make her forget some of their names sometimes) easy sex (first Adam, then Jerry, the last one Adrian, each one easier than the one before) and an easy future: oblivion.

Sweet little lies…

Too bad her stupid little brother had to spoil it all with his fucking big lie. Really inconvenient, a really fucking annoying way to ruin her plans. She had tried so hard to make him part of her new life, to make him study and graduate or to party and fail, to wander around the city with her; she wanted to find a nice girlfriend for him, another easy job for him after he finished college to kill hours, months, years, to forget about mom, dad, Suzie, about all of them, to forget about the wolves running together across the woods…

But there was something else with them, something utterly destructed among their wrecked lives, and she knew it from the beginning even if she couldn’t identify what it was. Because she was trying to cope, to move on. Even if hers was a wrong try, at least it was something, it meant movement. But he was blocked, his gaze was always evasive. She knew he registered to college just to shut her up, but he wasn’t really trying. He didn’t look at anyone, didn’t listen, didn’t even watch the fucking TV.

After four years she was done with trying, but he was still her responsibility. She realized that the real problem had always been that he wasn’t really there. His mind was always looking inwards. And his heart… Derek’s heart was simply gone.

But when she discovered why, she didn’t mind that he was lost. And she didn’t try to find him; she just let him go.

It happened on a random day in a random square surrounded by random strangers.

A lean young boy around 15 stands on the street, waiting for the traffic light to change.

He stinks with the acrid smell of anxiety and fear. Laura instinctively looks, trying to understand why he’s so scared. His black skin is pearled with sweat, his t-shirt has black stains around his armpits.

The boy covertly looks around and then quickly moves a trained hand to the back pocket of the man in front of him, lifting his wallet and letting it fall into his open backpack.

When he’s turning to make a quick escape, the man grips a strong hand around his wrist. “Caught”, he says, and he smiles with his lips and kills with his eyes. The bird freezes under the snake’s gaze. Nobody notices anything.

There’s a policeman talking to a street seller, which the man purposely ignores. He’s calling a cab instead. He whispers into the boy’s ear “Shut up, little shit, I know exactly how to teach a lesson. Don’t worry, just don’t struggle and I’ll be really good to you” and affectionately takes him by his waist with his other hand, his smile never faltering.

The boy is terrified. Paralyzed.

Derek’s face is green. His knees are about to bend.

Then suddenly Derek is pleading to Laura, taking her arm with crisped fingers, almost crying. “Please, do something, Laura, please stop him, please Laura, I can’t do it alone, but please, Laura, please, you know how to do this. For me, do it for me, please. Now.”

She doesn’t like what she suspects will happen to the boy, but the city offers so many opportunities to interfere… They are not Superman, after all.

But usually Derek doesn’t react like Louise Lane either.

So she punches Derek, who shoves her with force against the man, who loses his balance and falls, opening his hand and involuntarily freeing the boy, who runs like his life is on it. Which it is, of course.

Laura holds the man and begs his pardon, trying to clean his coat. Derek apologizes as well and insists on calling another cab for him and waiting until the man is inside. The boy is nowhere to be seen.

Derek doesn’t talk until they are back home that night. He walks with her across the streets with a closed face and sunken shoulders, while she’s trying to figure out what the hell just happened. When they close the door of their apartment he starts speaking almost immediately, barely breathing, eyes fixed on a dull framed picture of the city’s skyline in front of him. It’s like a dam has opened and all the water had gone bad and putrid, and after it’s all out, everything that’s left behind is an infected wound. When Laura tries to say something, stuttering, too shocked to be coherent, Derek just stands up and goes.

He doesn’t return. He sleeps in a hostel that night and finds a room somewhere in the morning.

Laura accepts it. She can’t find the will to utter vane words, like forgiveness or understanding or whatever would be right to take the blame out of him. So she says nothing. She grieves again, but after a while she goes back to her easy life, a bit lonelier now. He calls from time to time and they still talk for a few minutes. They’re the only family they have, after all.

Until now.

Because she has changed her mind now, she’s strong now, she’s back. This has made her realize how stupid she was, how childish and unforgiving, and she is fixing it now.

She's building a pack.

But not today. Today Laura is tired, so tired that she almost can't drag her own feet through the pavement until she reaches the entrance of her building, can't convince her body to climb the stairs up the four floors until her tiny apartment where everything is almost ready, just in case. Her bed seems continents away, and she knows she should take a shower before crushing there, trying to ignore what lies ahead of her, so very close now: the risks, the panic, the pain, the terrible loneliness that makes everything frightening and raw. She sighs, resigned. She could use some company now; she craves for it and her eyes get wet just to think about it... How good it would be, how comforting! An old friend from high school to help her finish all the preparations, to think about all the little details she is surely missing, to watch TV with her for a couple of hours and chat about nothing in particular, or the classic old neighbor from films, ready to make some tea or bring cake and ask is she needs something, or even Adrian… Yes, she would even accept Adrian, with his easy laugh, trying to take steel from the situation and make fun of her swollen feet... Or best of all, her mother, so self confident, so resolute. She would know exactly what to do, she would scold her and have everything organized instead of this crazy chaos she has created. Laura would gladly exchange all the crazy parties of the last years for half an hour with her mother now. She would be able to relax into her mother’s strength, she would trust her if she'd say that everything was going to be all right. Because she never believed those words coming from absolutely anybody else except for her mother... 

Too bad she has no real friends, her neighbors don't even nod when they see her in the stairs, her mother has been dead for six years now and she wants Adrian as far away from her as possible.

And at the end, the one she really misses is Derek. Derek, her baby brother, her partner in crime when they were kids, her runaway companion, her beta, the one she wants to protect, to care for, the one she hasn't seen for fourteen long months now... The one she wants to learn how to trust again. Her pack.

She’ll call him after this is done, and they will speak again, like real brother and sister. She’ll forgive him and he’ll forgive himself, and they will move on for real now, without forgetting the others but bringing them inside their hearts instead, as they should have learnt to do from the beginning.

But first things first.

She stops midway to the bathroom, listening to the wind. The wind has always been present this autumn, almost every day, messing with her dark hair and her clothes, picking small papers with grocery lists from her hands, drying her eyes or filling them with dust, numbing her hearing with its fierce blow and leaving a high-pitched whistle inside her ears. It has made the cold sharper and her longing for the coziness of her apartment stronger, secluding her even more after the disaster of last summer.

This is a city of wind, she thinks, wind running through the streets, climbing the buildings, getting inside of people's heads and playing with their thoughts, making them laugh without a joke and stare when they should cry. And she thinks maybe the wind has had something to do with everything that has happened here, how they screwed it up and didn't find the way to talk, to forgive, and she’s starting to believe that she won't be able to make anything right until she doesn't leave the place and its craziness. This is not made for them and she feels everything will be better once they’re back to their green forest, to a soft breeze full of well known smells. Wood instead of concrete, dirt rather than pavement, free water when here is all putrid and stale.

She hates the strong wind outside, but she likes to listen to its roar from behind her closed windows, pressing a warm palm against the glass and feeling it tremble, sensing the sharp bite of the coming winter while she thinks about spring.

And she smiles and is suddenly not so exhausted, because that's the best thing out of this, really, the brightness in all of her days. The coming spring, when she won't be alone anymore. And she can't wait to see his face. His face...

Because she knows it's a boy.


End file.
